


接吻时刻/Kiss Me

by AloneOnGallifrey



Category: Namari-Kirin
Genre: M/M, PWP, sm俱乐部背景, 他们属于彼此【？？？, 实况RPS, 我也不知道为什么会有这个东西, 纯糖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneOnGallifrey/pseuds/AloneOnGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>极为拖沓的下三滥情色文学</p>
            </blockquote>





	接吻时刻/Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> sm设 KAK 时间点在一起以后 咬///  
> *“先生(sir)是sm场景内Kyle对Kirin的称呼  
> *梗出自【搞笑十题】  
> 9.接吻时刻：午夜十二点的时候本城最热的俱乐部会开始接吻时刻的小游戏。他们给你发那种写着名字的小纸条，你可以把纸条贴在身上，而名字被写在上面的对方必须吻在你贴纸条的任何地方。

“你们在干什么？”Kirin顶着一头湿发突然从拿着一盒纸条似乎在密谋什么的Kyle和Alexander身后冒出，而另外两个人似乎已经习以为常了，仍然继续在盒子里翻找。“是圣诞活动吗？”  
“是的。”Alexander握着刚刚找出来的纸条把盒子递给Kirin，“快点把你喜欢的人名字找出来吧不然我们不负责。是的就是那个游戏不要这么看着我——”他晃了晃头，打量了一下面前的两个人做出一副难以置信的表情，然后转身快步走开。“咳你们两个慢慢来我还有点事儿……”  
“他们不都知道我们的关系了吗？”接过盒子的Kyle在Kirin身后挑眉，停顿了一会儿伸手揉了一下Kirin的黑发。“你这样子容易感冒。”  
“嗯……说起来我不是很想吻别人。”Kirin转过身从Kyle手中的盒子里挑出了对方的名字，夹在指尖转了一圈，另一首将领带稍微扯松了些，后知后觉地补充上对于Kyle之前那一句话的回答。“最近感觉这里太热了……啊。”  
他微微抬头向上看时正好对上Kyle闪着光芒的——现在还略带着些无奈的眼眸，额头上贴着的带有他自己名字的纸条随着这个人的动作晃动了一下。  
“……活动晚上才开始。”  
“现在已经是了。”  
Kirin向下拉着Kyle的领带，摘掉他额头上的纸条落下一个吻。  
“好，已经到晚上了哟。”  
他执起Kyle的手轻轻将嘴唇贴在手背上，松开手屈膝低头亲吻对方左胸时的模样郑重而又虔诚。  
“那么，接下来轮到你了。”  
Kirin把写着他名字的纸条塞到了Kyle手中，眨着眼睛温柔地微笑。  
“我很期待。”  
“这可是犯规啊。”  
虽然这么说着，Kyle还是放下那个盒子，按住Kirin的肩把他压在墙边。刻意调暗的灯光落在Kirin身上让他看起来难以形容的危险，就像是正在等待猎物随时准备出手的猎豹。  
他总是这么……充满耐心。  
Kyle深吸一口气缓缓跪下身，一只手在身后撕开了纸条背面的胶条，另一只手扶住Kirin的腰。他知道这个人正在低着头看他，关于他的一切似乎都能被这个精明的猎手洞察，背在身后的手也不能瞒住他的目光。  
他亲吻一下Kirin的小腹，用唇舌隔着衬衫描摹他身体的轮廓。被舔湿的布料变得透明，紧紧贴在身体上，除了一点朦胧感以外什么都无法带来。Kirin将手搭在他肩上，肩膀贴近了墙壁，Kyle轻咬他的腰侧时清楚地感受到他的呼吸乱了一拍。他趁机伸手隔着长裤揉弄起对方半硬的阴茎，直到Kirin在他上方开口时才放开手。  
“Kyle……Kyle”  
他看起来早已料到Kyle会利用这种机会把纸条贴在他腿间，跪在那里用一种充满欲望和情色意味的目光看着他，表情就像一个第一次做菜的孩子在看着自己几乎能称得上精致的成品。  
“我开动了。”  
Kyle隔着那张纸条吻在他腿间，嘴唇轻蹭几下对方紧紧顶着长裤的阴茎，然后拽开拉链仍隔着一层布料把它含入口中。  
“啊……”  
Kirin似乎是无意识地把手指插进了Kyle的发间，仰起头后脑靠着墙壁。Kyle以他的声音为默许更加努力地张开嘴想要包裹住整个性器，舌尖隔着内裤不断舔舐挑逗他所能容纳的部分。他伸出手揉按Kirin大腿内侧的皮肤，期望着能让他更加迎合——或者腿软到无法支撑自己的体重，沉浸在欲望中不由自主地交出主动权。Kirin看起来确实极为享受，Kyle尽力抬高头以便于将阴茎吞进更深处时想着。但他看起来也仅仅止于享受。  
要不然该如何解释Kirin在他无法忍受那些布料之前就拽开他了呢？Kyle有些失神地看向在他斜上方正低下头的那个人，毫不遮掩地用目光顺着他发梢上水珠落下的痕迹抚摸，最后略带遗憾地看着水珠隐入衬衫后方。Kyle与Kirin对视的时候看到那双深不见底的黑眸浸染上欲望的色调，昏暗的光线在他眼眸深处留下一簇小小的星光。  
“这是什么……新的特殊爱好？”  
Kirin开口的时候声音带着点不易察觉的沙哑，歪着头眨了眨眼露出一个微笑。他的手仍放在Kyle脑后，松开指尖那些碎发的动作让Kyle松了一口气。  
“也没必要 **这样** 吧。”  
他刻意拖长了一个音节，表达出的强调意味在他天鹅绒般的声音中只显得像是个邀请。从Kyle的角度看他就像是恶魔的使者，伸出手臂真诚地向疾走往地狱的人们——不，应该是只有Kyle一个——询问是否能加入由他主导的充满危险的舞蹈中。  
“那么，不许用手。”  
许久没有听到回答的使者微微眯起眼睛，靠在墙边俯视着跪在地上的另一个人。Kyle只觉得几乎能看到Kirin身后有恶魔的尾巴甩动了几下，绕到他面前抹他唇角没来得及吞咽的唾液，又从腰间的缝隙中挤进他的长裤缠住了他的阴茎。  
“太拖延的话会很难受哦。”  
他回过神来时才发觉那是Kirin半蹲着俯下身凑在他耳边低语，声音低沉又柔和，呼出的热气扑在耳畔在皮肤上染出一片粉红。他极为自然地揽住Kyle的肩膀，另一只手在他长裤内准确地握住了挺立的阴茎。  
那绝对不是抚慰而更像是……惩罚。  
被那只手握住的一瞬间他大脑中有火花流窜，它们顺着脊柱一路向下蔓延到尾骨留下一串酥麻感。但毫无疑问Kirin完全不想把他带到高潮，在临界点前抽回手，无视他急促的呼吸和硬到发疼的性器，以及颤抖着几乎要倚靠着Kirin才能跪稳的身体。  
“Kirin……Kirin-san……先生(sir)”  
Kyle低喘着出声时Kirin将他长裤上的搭扣重新扣上，皮带在腰间系好。他直起身抱着手臂微微低着头，眼眸中的光芒雀跃地与那簇星光起舞。Kyle抬着头在心中画了一个十字，前倾身体借着惯性把Kirin压在墙上。他把额头靠在Kirin的小腹上时还未能调整过来，凌乱的呼吸喷撒在对方的下体。Kirin挑起他的下巴将手指抵在他唇上，暗示他暂时不要开口却又重复了一遍之前那句话：  
“不许用手。”  
“将您的心脏交给我吧。”  
Kyle避开了提示——或者是警告。他的心跳趋于平稳。  
“用您那些美丽的语句将您的心解剖给我吧。”  
Kirin移开了手指，目光仿佛在暗示着风雨欲来。Kyle深吸了一口气，扣着Kirin的手腕，抬起身咬住内裤的松紧带，折腾了半天才把它拉到大腿上。他能够看清那些因为太过笨拙而留在衣服上的痕迹，以及Kirin皮肤上的水光。Kyle凑近能闻到带着艾草味的皂香，无时无刻不在诱惑着他让他更进一步。  
谁会满足于隔着玻璃亲吻呢*？  
“我亲爱的蛇啊，在这里我们坦诚相对。”  
Kirin的声音轻柔又低沉，语速缓慢就像是在读一首情诗。不知何时他挣脱了Kyle，引导着那双修长的手将他的长裤扯到仅仅挂在膝盖上方。他抚摸过Kyle的手指时神情那么理所当然，指尖却如同火焰灼烧着每一寸掠过的皮肤。  
“当地狱的火焰熄灭，太阳的最后光辉消失在宇宙中之时……  
他的语调回到往常的抑扬顿挫，抹去了之前那句如同诱骗不坚定者去采摘禁果的感觉，听起来沉稳而坚定。  
唯一美中不足的是Kyle故意截断了他的话，跪在地上的褐发男人扬起一个调皮的微笑将他的阴茎直接纳入口中，嘴唇裹住前端的一部分，舌头几次扫过顶端然后改变成吮吸的方式，无法避免的轻微水声在突然安静下来的房间里显得清晰了许多。Kyle想着他的吞咽声是否太过明显，在Kirin充满兴致的目光中他感到自己已经被看穿，无处可逃。  
“……我仍会将你紧紧拥在怀中。”  
他的声音里夹杂着喘息。  
那种绷紧的充满诱惑的声线让Kyle几乎无法忽视自己被束缚在西装裤内的阴茎。他攥紧了Kirin的手，直到那个人安抚一般的将手放在他头顶时才松开。他扶住口中的阴茎仰起头以便将它吞进更多——所有的不适毫无疑问都是可以克服的，只要能够得到Kirin满足的低叹和喘息——比如现在这样。  
“把你自己交给我吧……我的爱，”  
他尽力维持着声音的平稳，温柔的语调就像是在哄恐惧之中的恋人。停顿了一会儿才接上的最后两个词仿佛带有能安抚人心的魔力，听起来却又像是无心之语。  
“不必担心，”  
Kirin闭上眼睛紧靠着墙壁，肩膀稍稍向下滑了些。之前放在Kyle头顶的手此刻插进了他脑后的碎发间，似乎是不舍得让他离开太远。  
“我将陪伴你直到鸟儿磨去钻石的高山*，我将献与你我的永恒。”  
“Kyle……”  
他 **的确** 是在念着情诗。  
Kyle闭上眼睛，双手按住Kirin的腰，脸颊埋在他腿间。Kirin如同自言自语般低声说出他名字的音调仿佛就是在耳畔炸开，失在黑暗中再回味起来还能觉出不自觉中带上的颤音，类似但是比他歌唱时的声音更加柔和，就像是……甜蜜的折磨。而他的下颌大概是因为长久保持一个姿势而发出了抗议，他本想退开些稍微放松一下再继续却不料Kirin再一次抽出自己将他向后拉。  
“先生……我……很抱歉……”  
在脱离的一刻Kyle感到有大量空气灌注进肺部，他不得不张着嘴深呼吸了几次才艰难地吐出那几个字。Kirin看起来却毫不在意他说了什么，低下头用手背抹过嘴角，指尖轻抚着他的脸颊。  
“以你喜欢的方式。”  
他解开Kyle的领带蒙住了自己的眼睛，在他的一片黑暗中准确地将手搭在Kyle的额头上。  
而Kyle对此的回应与Kirin曾做过的一样。他握住对方的阴茎，之前留下的唾液让手指的滑动顺利了许多。  
“啊……这算是……报复？”  
Kirin低喘着将头靠向后方，脊背紧贴着墙壁，集中精神撑住不让他跪倒在地。剥夺视力总能让人更为敏感，而Kirin的动作几乎就是在把他自己送到Kyle手中。  
Kyle不置可否。  
想到他正在摧毁Kirin的理智他就兴奋不已，即使他自己也在欲望的深渊边缘摇摇欲坠——不如说他早已落入其中。  
他向着顶端吹气，一只手揉捏起对方大腿内侧的皮肤。Kirin的手从他头顶滑落到了肩膀上，垂在脸颊边的领带随着他的反应而晃动。  
**放纵自己吧——在我的怀里，我将毫无保留地接纳你的一切。**  
Kyle近乎是把Kirin按倒在墙上吞至没根，喉间夹紧顶端就像是在邀请对方进入更深。Kirin搭在他肩上的手突然增加了力度，微侧着头张了张嘴什么也没能说出。  
“Kyle……”  
最终Kirin释放在他口中，而Kyle咽下了那些带着腥味的液体。  
那当然是在喊他了，Kyle想着。他看到Kirin后知后觉地想要推开他——他确实做了——然后颤抖着拽下领带半跪下来把他搂在怀中。  
“没必要做到这样……”  
Kyle勾住Kirin的脖子吻上他的唇，把那些未出口的话都堵了回去。他们分开时Kirin睁开满是笑意的眼眸就势靠坐在墙边，昏暗的光线落到他眼中却仿如星光般明亮。Kyle凑上去将手撑在他脸颊边，用胯下将长裤顶出一个弧度的部位轻蹭着他的膝盖。  
“您真的如此介意帮我解决这种事情吗，我，的，主，人？”

～End～

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1*隔着玻璃亲吻 梗出自ST:AOS你们都懂的那部电影 ……好吧我承认是我把名字忘了  
> 2*鸟儿将钻石的山脉磨去 出自格林童话《聪明的小牧童》  
> “在后波美拉尼亚有座钻石山，这座山有两英里高，两英里宽，两英里深；每隔一百年有一只鸟飞来，用它的嘴来啄山，等整个山都被啄掉时，永恒的第一秒就结束了。”


End file.
